99
by Entire Oranges
Summary: The hardest part of the job is knowing that not all are going to be saved.


It never failed, everything time like clockwork. Even if there had not been a call for hours leaving everyone twiddling their thumbs and recounting the supplies for the ninth time; the moment a fresh mug of coffee is poured and brought to the lips the siren buzzes for the next call.

"Damn it!' Johnny curses slamming the mug down some of the black liquid swishing out hitting his hand in the process. 'Great just great!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, come on." They make a dash for the squad, Johnny to the passenger side just as it always was, and Roy being the only one available to do so since the rest of Station 51 was still out on their call from earlier that did not require medics radios back the dispatcher scribbling down the info being passed on to him.

"Man trapped?" Johnny asks for confirmation as his partner starts up the engine and began to pull out from the station.

"Yeah over at Reed Packing and Materials on 5th and Swan." Roy had the clear cut sound of annoyance in his voice, this hadn't been the first time they had been rushed out there for one reason or another. Multiple safety violations, fights among the workers, even a fire or two. They were always on the verve of being shut down, the two paramedics exchange a knowing look saying this might be the call to make it finally happen.

Station 10 had been called to report as well and had arrived first, already pushing back the crowd a bit under a dozen and preparing for the only two to help in this situation.

"It's not good." The Captain from the 10 tells both Roy and Johnny as the three of them gather the needed supplies from the rig. Neither one being the types to judge the severity of an accident before seeing for themselves simply block out the Captain's depressive tone and keep on with their duty, fully prepared mentally to save the day. You can never be pessimistic on this job.

"Shit." Professionalism went right out the window as Roy got through the crowd and was able to see the scene for himself. Not good was an understatement. He failed to understand how this man was still alive, failed to understand how they, or anyone could save him.

"The cavalry is here!" and he was still able to talk, euphoria and glee coming forth. Both Roy and Johnny had experienced this before, in this situation being joyful was an absolute bad thing. It's the mind accepting death is coming to relax the person in which it was coming for. Johnny sets up the biophone in a matter of seconds as Roy approaches the man ready to take the vitals, or to attempt to do so.

"Rampart this is squad 51."

"Go ahead 51."

"Yeah we have a man approximate age 40 trapped by some cement blocks." Johnny proceeds to give out the vitals and relay the information being fired off from Roy as the man that they learned was named Fred kept on cracking jokes and insisting that nothing hurt. They believed him, but didn't like that and still gave him the IV for pain relieve anyway as directed to them from Rampart.

"How do we get him out?" Roy asks after the two stepped away from the scene for a second to gather their thoughts and to think of a plan. Johnny looks back and shakes his head in disbelief. He had seen some horrid scenes, but this might take the cakes as the worst.

"I don't think that we can." He hated to admit that. It was their jobs to save, not to give up.

"Yeah I know. He has to have multiple broken bone…"

"More like every fucking bone is broken." Johnny interrupts to add.

"Right. Plus the internal injuries besides that, shit Johnny." This was the worst parts of their jobs; the knowing they couldn't do anything. A responsibility they never wanted; but still it was constantly pushed towards them.

"We don't have a choice, we have to start removing the blocks." Johnny nods knowing with the removal would be Fred's door opening to the after life; or a 99% chance. After all there was always that small sliver of hope of a happy ending. Maybe the damage waiting underneath the blocks wasn't that bad, perhaps they could even and stable out the vitals enough for Rampart to do their magic. Yeah there was always hope; they exchange another look and nod telling each other let's do this!

With Ramparts instructions on how to proceed they gather everyone available at the scene to remove the cement blocks; being told all at once (or near to) was the best way. Both Johnny and Roy standing off to the side their medical supplies and drugs ready to dive forwards and attempt to make that 1% come true.

"Okay on the count of three everybody will go? Alright one, two…"

"Wait!" Fred yells out interrupting the Captain as he did what was apart of his duties; taking control of the scene. Roy steps forward crouching down to be level with Fred after his eyes caught his.

"Do you have anything in your kit to you know?" He requests softy.

"To do what?" Roy knew, how could he not? Though they hadn't straight out said what was going to happen; they suspected Fred was not an idiot. But they were trying to keep the fear at bay for his benefit.

"To kill me. Look let's face it I'm a dead man anyway Don't look at me like that!"

"No! There is always a chance, in fact a great one!"

"It's my decision. I rather go out like this peaceful and pain free. Instead of my last seconds in extenionary amounts of pain and just to die anyways. Please I'm begging you. If I were a damn dog this won't even be a discussion I'd have been shot the second you found me."

"Sorry I can't do that. But don't worry you won't feel anything. Trust me the medicine we gave you will make sure of that."

"How do you know? You can't know that! Please fucking kill me!' At this point Roy can only shake his head stand up and feel as if he literally did put a gun against Fred's temple by refusing what likely would be his final request. 'Bastard. All of you are fucking bastards!" He screams out, nobody would look him in the eye or even at all.

"Are we ready to go?" The Captain asks again, trying to shake off what happened. The group nods, a few say yeah. Somewhere in the back someone starts to recite the Lord's Prayer. 'One, two, and three!" They knew within mere moments that 99% they all feared came true. Roy and Johnny don't even bother, they was nothing to be done.

The ride to the hospital was especially quiet and somber. This one would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

"That has to a be a fate worst than death." Roy breaks the silence as they pull up to emergency entrance.

"How do you mean?" Johnny asks.

"Knowing you are going to die and having to wait for it. And that you can't do anything about it! Nobody should have to know."

"Yeah I agree."


End file.
